


Ring Fit Adventure

by ZettaiTaiga (PurinsuTaiga)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, cursing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurinsuTaiga/pseuds/ZettaiTaiga
Summary: The Galar region goes on lockdown because of a global virus. Raihan is stuck at Leon's place and the former champ doesn't know what to do with all of his newly gained free time. Raihan decides to get him one of the most sought out games that trainers bought up since the Pokemon Gyms and such are closed. Little did he know, it would lead to quite the experience.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Ring Fit Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written any smut in ages, please go easy on me.
> 
> This idea came to me when the pandemic first hit, but I'm just now getting around to writing it.

Raihan wondered how he ended up in this current predicament.

Well, if he had to blame it on something, it was the damn pandemic.

When the virus first hit the Galar region, all of its cities were immediately on lockdown. No one could leave their homes or go anywhere unless it was for food, emergencies, or they were an essential worker. This meant that all eight gyms and the Battle Tower were to remain closed until further notice. Even the Wild Area was off limits.

In the midst of all of this, Raihan was currently stuck in Leon’s penthouse suite in Wyndon. When the lockdown order was announced, he’d been spending his usual weekend with the ex champ. The two would just chill out at Lee’s; order takeaway, have a few beers, play some video games and talk the night away. Funnily enough, Raihan had accidentally forgotten so many clothes at Leon’s place that he basically had an entire wardrobe already there.

So far it's been a little over two weeks since quarantine started. Raihan could have gone back home if he wanted to, but who would want to be all alone? The two really hadn’t left the penthouse at all. Leon was surprisingly really good about keeping food and other necessities stocked up despite how busy he was with the Battle Tower. Raihan had only become a little restless a few times. A quick run around Wyndon was an easy cure. For the former champion… it wasn’t that easy.

Leon was constantly active; during his reign as champion, the man was always on the move. From exhibition matches, to interviews, sponsorship deals and tons of other things, he really never had much free time to relax. On the few days he did have off, he never spent it relaxing. Either running errands, training, or visiting his family in Postwick.

So of course once everything shut down, Leon didn’t know what to do with himself. The poor man almost freaked out with the sudden amount of free time in his hands. Raihan got him to calm down, and tried to teach him how to relax a bit. It worked… for a maybe a day. Then he suggested going for a run, which only helped so much.

“Leon, for the love of Arceus, _please_ , just chill the fuck out.” The dragon tamer rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve the headache that was forming.

“I can’t. I just feel like I need to be doing _something_.” Leon huffed, bouncing his legs so much that the couch the two sat on was vibrating.

A long sigh left Raihan as he checked through his notifications. Of course most were social media stuff, a few League emails here, an update on the virus status there. One in particular caught his eye; purchase was on its way. Checking the time, it was from nearly an hour ago.

The ring of a doorbell chimed in the residence. Leon raised an eyebrow, not expecting anyone or any of his usual scheduled deliveries. He was even more confused when he saw his friend going to answer the door.

Opening the door, a Rotomdrone was hovering with a box in its carrier.

“Delivery for Mr. Raihan. Please sign the screen, bzzt.” The Rotom chirped.

Using his pointer finger, the man signed the screen. Once he was done, a latch released the flap so he could retrieve the box.

“Thanks, Rotom.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, bzzt.” With that, the Rotom flew off back to the warehouse it came from.

When Raihan stepped back inside, he noticed Leon looking at the box in his hands.

“Whatcha got there, mate?” Leon tilted his head in curiosity.

The gym leader tossed it to him. “Here, got it for you.”

Barely catching the package, the ex champ proceeded to open it, revealing something that looked familiar.

“Is this..?” Leon looked over to a smirking Raihan.

Fully pulling the item out, Lee’s jaw dropped to the floor. It was the Ring Fit Adventure game.

“How the bloody hell did you find this?! This game has been sold out in every store and online for weeks now!”

“I have my connections… Anyways, I figured you could try to burn some energy with this.”

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Twenty minutes later, Leon was dressed in some workout clothes. A skin tight muscle shirt that his pecs threatened to burst through, compression shorts, with a pair of even shorter gym shorts on top that showed off those muscular thighs of his. It’s design mocked his former champion uniform, just without the cap, hat, gloves, shoes, and sponsor logos. His long hair was tied up into a ponytail.

“Going all out with this, huh?” Teal eyes followed the other man’s figure as he bent down to move the ottoman off to the side of the room.

“It wouldn’t be me if I didn’t!” He had a point there.

Once enough floor space was cleared, the game was popped into the docked Switch console. A small update gave some time to prep a bottle of water and a towel. Meanwhile, Raihan made himself comfortable on the couch, propping his long legs up on the black leather.

The game was started up and was taken into the guide of how to wear the leg strap and set up the “Ring-con” as it was called. Upon hitting the title menu, Leon went straight into the adventure mode. Then it went through basic controls, entering his age, height, and weight, then calibration. Raihan couldn’t help but snort at how goofy the controls looked.

A warm up and character customization screen later, Leon was thrust into the story mode. There was another snicker from the man behind him as the cutscene began. At this point, he was no longer interested, opting to put in one of his wireless earbuds and scroll through his PokéTok.

\---

An hour later, a burning need to stretch broke Raihan from his deep dive into the never ending scroll of short videos. Multiple loud pops and cracks sounded out as the man raised his arms and extended his legs.

“How’s the game go-”

Teal eyes looked up to quite the view in front of them. Leon was currently doing squats, following along with the actions on the telly as the ring shaped mascot counted down. With each squat, Leon bending his knees gave Raihan a great view of his friend’s ass. The tightness of his shorts only accentuated how _plump_ it was.

“You say something, mate?” Leon questioned as he turned to face his buddy, the TV done counting down.

“I said, uh, h-how’s the game? Having fun?” The dragon leader shifted a bit under his golden gaze.

Spinning the device in his hands, Leon gave a huge grin. “Oh yeah! It’s actually pretty fun!” Really appreciate you buying this for me.”

Raihan waved a hand as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. “Nah, no need to thank me.”

He returned with an armful of snacks and a sports drink. Glancing over at Leon, he saw him sitting on the floor. Between his thighs was the Ring-con as he followed along with the on-screen counting. There must’ve been some slight struggling as he grunted each time those thick thighs squeezed the flexible controller. _Oh Arceus, did he wish it was his head between them._

“Fuck!”

The purple-haired man jumped from the shout but kept his eyes on the screen. “You ok back there?”

“Y-Yeah… just stubbed my toe on the couch.” Raihan answered through gritted teeth. _Damn it, get yourself together, man._

After making sure his throbbing toe was still attached properly, Raihan dug into his snacks. He mindlessly ate crisp after crisp while watching a random video on his floating phone. However, his eyes were more distracted by the absolute _snack_ of a man bending, twisting, and posing in front of him. It was definitely affecting him down south.

Raihan couldn’t deny that he harbored some feelings for his friend that passed the level of friendship. There had been many times he’d wanted to confess in the long five years since his crush started but could never bring himself to do it. If anything, he didn’t want to potentially ruin things between them. But right now, he was feeling some different kind of things…

Another half hour passes and the dragon tamer is sitting on the couch with a full hard on. No amount of negative thoughts and sheer willpower would soften it. He could just go to the bathroom… But he didn’t want to leave the glorious sight before him; a slightly sweaty Leon jogging in place, that juicy ass bouncing with each movement. He couldn’t stop his fingers from inching to the front of his shorts, holding back a small groan as he teased the head of his cock.

“Whew! This game really is a workout!” Leon grabbed his towel, wiping his face before placing it around his neck. “Too bad there isn’t a-” Leon’s words caught in his throat when he turned to face his friend. Sitting on the couch was a zoned Raihan, dick fully exposed as he stroked himself.

“R-Rai?”

“Don’t look so surprised. This is all your fault.”

“What...What are you talking about?” Raihan didn’t miss the way Leon’s flickered between his face and cock.

“Wearing those tight clothes, all that bending and stretching. Showing off that sweet ass of yours.”

A brief look of confusion was etched into Leon’s face before it changed into a smirk. “Is that so? Aren’t you the one who bought me the game?” He challenged, hand on his hip.

Raihan opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, letting out a frustrated groan instead.

Sauntering over to him with an even wider smirk, Leon stood over him. “You are right though. I might have done this on purpose.” He said, gesturing to his clothes.

Now it was Raihan’s turn to be shocked. “Wait, what?”

“Come on, mate. Who wouldn’t want to show off for their crush?”

That had the gym leader’s head spinning. _Leon liked him back? Since when? Why?_ A pair of hands on his knees broke him out of his thoughts. Leon was on his own knees staring up at him, those golden orbs holding something mischievous in them. He’d question him on what he said later.

“Either way, you’re going to take responsibility for getting me so turned on.”

Leon was too greedy to properly take the time to size him up, immediately running his tongue over the tip. Raihan could only let out a hiss as the warm muscle swiped over the sensitive head. A few laps from the bottom to the top of the shaft told him that he definitely had some length and was veiny. Finally taking him into his mouth, he was also _thicker_ than he expected.

Sucking on the head, Leon could taste the precum leaking out. He felt Raihan place a hand on the back of his head, moaning whenever he swirled his tongue just right. One of his hands on Raihan’s knees came up to play with his balls, the other settled on his hip to keep him from bucking up into his mouth. A particularly good suck in the right spot nearly had the taller man keening.

“ _Fuck_ , how are you so good at this?” Raihan cursed, the hand not in Leon’s hair partially hiding his flushed cheeks.

Leon only gave a hum and a wink as he licked a long, wet stripe from the balls up to the tip. He really got into it, bobbing his head up and down quickly as he sucked. The most obscene noises accompanied by a bit of drool left his mouth. Feeling the grip on his hair tighten and hearing Raihan’s breathing quicken let him know that the man was close. He was surprised when he was abruptly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” The former champ asked, suddenly concerned.

“As much as I want you to swallow my cum, I _really_ want to fill you up with it.” Raihan smirked.

Leon nearly rolled his eyes at the comment but held back and gave his own smirk. He stood up and threw the leg strap onto the extra couch space, then went to remove his shorts only to be stopped once again.

“Keep them on.”

Before the purple haired man could ask, he was pulled down into Raihan’s lap, legs perched on either side of the longer pair. Next he felt his shorts being grabbed and ripped. Both pairs of them now sported a decent size hole where his ass was.

“Hey! Those were my favorite pair!” Leon hit Raihan in the chest with a heavy fist, pouting slightly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you a bunch of new ones, sweetheart.”

The time Leon really did roll his eyes. Lifting up the shorter of the pairs of shorts, he revealed a hidden pocket for the compression shorts underneath. Tucked inside of the compartment were two small packages. One contained a condom, the other a packet of lube. Raihan could only raise an eyebrow at how seemingly prepared the other was for this. Leon just shot him a look that said _“Don’t ask.”_

Raihan took the packet of lubed and opened it, squirting some onto his fingers. He teased Leon’s hole, spreading lube around his entrance, causing him to squirm a bit. Sinking two of his fingers into Lee’s tightness, he carefully worked him open. Small moans escaped from the man above him, getting louder when a third finger entered. When he felt that he’d prepped him enough, the condom was opened and rolled onto the dragon tamer’s length.

Grabbing Lee’s hips, he guided him down onto his cock, both men letting out a groan at the feeling. Even with all the stretching, Raihan’s girth was still a little bigger than Leon anticipated. But that didn’t mean the former champ was about to back down from the challenge.

It took some time, but Leon eventually worked his way down completely on the dick inside him. He shuddered at the feeling of being so full. Raihan was very patient with him, waiting for him to adjust to his size until he could move.

Lifting himself up, Leon let out a loud moan as he dropped back down. Raihan’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head at just how _good_ that felt. For the time being he refrained from thrusting up into the other. But they both needed more, _much more._

The two went at it, Leon repeatedly slamming himself back down, Raihan gripping his hips, helping him bounce along. No words were spoken aside from a pleasure filled curse, any other noises were moans and the sinful sound of skin slapping against skin. Every time their hips met, each pass of delicious friction wound up the ever tightening coils in their bellies.

It was clear that Leon was approaching his limit. Pace slowing even after he’d moved his hands to Raihan’s shoulders for extra leverage. He tiredly looked at the other man, letting out a whine. Raihan was quick to help him out, thrusting his hips up. Leon let out an extra loud moan that was different than his usual ones.

“Oh? Did I hit the right spot?” Raihan teased.

Leon only whined again, begging for him to hit that sweet spot again. Of course, Raihan was happy to oblige. He was almost sure that he was going to leave some bruises on those pretty hips on Leon’s, but he was too focused on driving himself deep in that wonderful heat. Leon messily moaning out his name as he got closer to the edge only fueled the fire.

“R-Rai… I’m gonna…”

“I gotcha.”

One of the hands left Leon’s hip to curl around the cock bouncing between them. Raihan stroked Leon’s length, causing him to falter momentarily from the newly added sensation to his throbbing erection. Rubbing his fingers over the angry red, leaking tip sent him over the edge.

“Oh shit, I’m-”

Leon came hard, his nails digging into Raihan’s shoulders. Thick ropes of cum shot out onto his and Rai’s shirts as he shook from the intensity of his orgasm. Raihan wasn’t too far behind him, giving a few more deep thrusts before spilling himself inside the other with a curse.

The two panted heavily as they came down from their highs. Leon’s energy completely gone as he fell over into the dragon tamer’s chest, his face buried in his neck. Meanwhile Raihan leaned his head on the back of the couch, the coolness of the leather doing wonders for his burning skin. It was silent, aside from their breathing that eventually calmed. Raihan was the first to break it.

“So…” He paused for a second to gather his thoughts. “Let me get this straight. You did this on purpose… because you liked me?”

Leon reluctantly pulled himself away from Raihan’s neck. “To answer simply, yes. However, this isn’t how I planned to tell you. I’ve liked you for years but didn’t want to ruin what we had.”

“Mate, it was the same way with me! I’ve had a thing for you for years but didn’t want to mess up our friendship.”

Both men were glad to finally get it off their chests, a wave of happiness enveloping them now that they knew the feeling was mutual.

“Guess this means we’re officially a thing, huh?” Raihan asked, grabbing one of Leon’s hands to lace their fingers together.

“I guess so.” Leon smiled, leaning into place a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, which was eagerly returned.

“But where did all that confidence come from?” Raihan has seen Leon confident before on the pitch before a battle, but that display earlier was a different type.

Leon just shrugged. “All the workout adrenaline maybe?”

Raihan just chuckled. “I’d definitely like to see more of that.”

“Oh trust me, you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
